


Pain for a plushie

by Hxngjxxngs_cxm_dxmp



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Choi San, Dominatrix, Edgeplay, Gags, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plushies, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Jung Wooyoung, Switching, Teasing, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxngjxxngs_cxm_dxmp/pseuds/Hxngjxxngs_cxm_dxmp
Summary: San's bestfriend sets him up with an appointment for a dominatrix session. Will san make it out with his balls intact? Idk find come find out ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)....
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 100





	Pain for a plushie

**Author's Note:**

> I smell a smut drought so I came to deliver~ I just wanted to drop a random fic that isn't affiliated with my series. This is based off a namjin rp I did with a friend years ago. I just copied it straight from the chat and switched the names around. Since it was an rp the perspectives and past/present tenses may feel a bit wonky *you'll see what I mean* so to help with that I added symbols ♡☆ so you know whose perspective it is *I was wooyoung btw* towards the end there's no distinct perspective so there's no symbols...anyways I hope this format isn't confusing- happy reading ;-;♡
> 
> Wooyoung♡  
> San☆

♡  
On a crisp cool night around 9 Wooyoung pulled up in his driveway from his day job. He was a Part timer at a hardware store, it wasn't too tasking and it was pretty average. It definitely helped pay his Bills so he was very grateful for it.

When he got inside he made some coffee and went to his room, work was a little hectic today so he was definitely going to need the energy tonight. He guzzled down half his mug before he stripped down and hopped in his shower. He lathered himself up with a sweet cinnamon sugar scented soap, and let the hot streams of water beat down on skin soothing his tense body. He dried off and changed into his "other" uniform.

It was a black fitted fishnet cropped long sleeve paired with tight leather pants. He put on a harness, a choker, and some rings to complete the look. He put on some eyeliner and glossed his lips. He couldn't help but smirk in the mirror...he knew he looked good, and surely whoever was coming through his front door would think so too.

In truth wooyoung ran a small business as a dominatrix . He has always been kinky in nature so why not put his interest to good use? It rang in extra money and he himself got a thrill from it. by day he could be the charismatic cheeky part timer, but by night he could be a dark prince that could do whatever he wanted.

His client tonight was new, from what he found on his profile he could tell that he was a nice guy...those are the people who excited him the most. He can't wait to break him. The clock struck 10, the client should be there any second.

☆  
San was so nervous- his best friend mingi has been talking non stop about this dom/sub stuff that he was trying out with his partner yunho. He kept telling him about his friend wooyoung who ran a dominatrix business and how he's really good at it.

San wasn't really interested in this kind of thing, but mingi insisted he try it out over and over to the point where he called up his friend wooyoung and arranged an appointment with him anyway. 

San really wasn't happy with the idea and refused to go, but mingi ultimately kept trying to persuade him to give it a chance. He said he'd buy san which ever new plushie he wanted for his Shiba inu collection. 

So after a long 3 weeks of constant teasing and bribing, san gave in and now he was standing outside this so called wooyoung's house. He was nervous and legit on the verge to turn on his heels and screw it all. 

"But...the plushie...god san don't be a wimp...mingi won't stop if I don't at least try to do this..." he mumbled out to himself.

He took a deep breath, and quickly rang the doorbell, already regretting his decision

♡  
Wooyoung opened the door and eyed the tall man up and down. He honestly he looked lost and afraid. The man looked pretty young, possibly around the same age as him. He had an attractive face and he dressed kind of fashionably.

"Hmmm...choi san right? Come on in..." wooyoung motioned for him to come in. He shut the door and led the man through his home and stopped at the basement door.

"I received your sti test result from the clinic the other day, all that paperwork is already done. You signed all the additional waivers too right? No pictures, no refunds, and the safety agreements? You can hand them to me now, because once we go in you can't change your mind- you won't be coming out for a long while..." said wooyoung, with a hint of lust on his voice.

☆  
San's heart sped as he saw wooyoung's face for the first time, mingi was right- this man was gorgeous. He couldn't help but eye the sexy outfit he had on too, it was absolutely sinful.

He followed wooyoung to the basement door and felt a bit dizzy hearing what the man had suddenly said.

San had a feeling that maybe he should turn back now but God, the man in front of him was so beautiful and the way he was looking at him right now.. and his voice...san couldn't deny he wanted him even if it meant he would harm him. 

"Y-yeah, here." San spoke. He reached into his backpack he had on and held out the papers to wooyoung. A lump grew in his throat. This was it huh?

♡  
Wooyoung flipped through the forms and smiled. He put them in a small file cabinet by the door.

" Ah perfect- well, shall we? Please keep in mind you may use our safe word and stress signals at anytime ok~" Wooyoung opens the door and takes san's hand along with him. They both descend down the stairs carefully.

He flipped the light on and sighed relief. Just the sight of the place made him tingle with excitement. The space had black walls and red patterns. There was a bed with fancy sheets, two large padded tables one up right and one horizontal, stools a little fridge and a spot for hanging.

Toys of all sorts littered the walls. dildos, cockrings,vibrators, fleshlights. He even had a sybian for female guests. There was a wall dedicated to restraints like cuffs, ropes, chains, wires and belts. It was convenient working at a hardware store, he could get this all for cheap. Then there were the pain items like whips, paddles, crops matches, lighters, candles, clamps and sharp blades for clients of really distinct tastes. There was also a rack of kinky costumes. some for wooyoung himself, and some for clients if they ever wanted to role play.

"Well...get those clothes off..." wooyoung demanded.

☆  
San felt his throat go dry as he walked into the room. He couldn't believe everything he was seeing. Now he was even more nervous than before. He could feel his hands shaking but he knew it was too late to turn back, he already gave wooyoung the papers no way would he wimp out.

San stiffened when he was asked to strip. He wasn't the most confident in his body, and now this hot as fuck guy was demanding him naked. 

He let out a stuttered breath, and began undressing.Taking his shirt off, unbuckling his belt, and stepping out of his pants. 

Now came the hard part. He could see wooyoung still staring at him expectantly. With shaky hands he pulled down his boxers letting them fall to his ankles, now totally bare for the other male to see. He closed his eyes and gulped not having the nerve to look at the other at the moment.

♡  
Wooyoung eyed him as he took off his clothes. The more skin he saw the more excited he got. He saw that the boys underwear had little Shiba inu's all over them.

Wooyoung snickered, he picked up a bottle of ointment, so the others skin wouldn't damage to badly. He approached him from behind, squeezed out a bit of the ointment out and rubbed san's back.

"those are adorable san....do you like cute things? Maybe I should use pretty colours on you tonight..." wooyoung purrs in his ear.

His hands circled around his back slowly around his waist and up his stomach, he had faint abs and a surprisingly defined navel. Wooyoung's hands wandered up to his nipples, rubbing steady circles in them.

At this point he began to suck on san's neck, his hands going lower and lower from the nipples, past his tummy and paused at his pubes.

"You're not even hard yet sannie...would you rather be somewhere else? Am I not attractive enough? I'm a little offended, I prepared so much for you." Wooyoung scoffed.

With that wooyoung bit down on the other's neck. He grabs the others cock with a death grip and dragged his fist up painfully slow.

☆  
San flushed in embarrassment from the others words he didn't even realize he was wearing his shiba ones.

Before he could even stutter out a response to the other, wooyoung had gone behind him and started massaging lotion into his skin.

He was tense at first, but soon eased into the feeling of the other man's hands on his skin although it didn't ease his overall nervousness much.

A hitched breath left the males lips when he suddenly felt the other sucking on his neck and his warm hands wandering lower down his abdominal.

Upon Hearing the disgust in wooyoung's tone he wanted to say that he indeed found him attractive but before he could, wooyoung bit his neck causing him to let out a sound of pain. 

He gulped down a small cry in the back of his throat, trying to endure the way the other was touching his cock.

♡  
Wooyoung smirked against the others neck, he just loved when they squirmed. He squeezed his cock again and turned san to face him.

"Get yourself on that table there sannie, lemme go get some things" wooyoung pointed at the large horizontal table.

In the meantime wooyoung picked items from all over the space. As promised he picked cute colours pastel yellow and baby blue- maybe san would like it. He filled a box with these things and returned to san.

"Lay down sannie, gotta strap you in" wooyoung winked at the man and pulled out leather straps from the box.

"Okay." San spoke quietly with a nod, before he lays down his back on the table.

Wooyoung spread san's arms above his head and buckled each one on either side. He Moved to his legs and did the same. He couldn't help but eye his length once more, damn he was pretty big...if he wasn't on the job he'd love to ride it all night. He shook that thought out of his mind and grabbed san's face, placing a thumb on one cheek and fingers on the other. He leaned in close and gave him a dark stare.

"We'll start simple...You won't cum until I let you ok?" . He went to the box and pulled out a flesh light. It was light blue and shaped like a vagina. Wooyoung stroked san's cock with one hand and brought the fleshlight to his mouth and licked it.

He didn't break eye contact with san. He just stuck his tongue in the toy and got it well slicked as he stared into the man's soul. When he was done, he put the slick entrance on the tip of san's cock and slid it down.

"Remember what I said- I mean it..." wooyoung warned.

☆  
San closed his eyes, trying to calm his heart as he felt wooyoung strap his arms and legs down tightly. 

He opened his eyes when he felt his face being grabbed. wooyoung's dark stare made him feel a bit anxious. He nodded slightly at wooyoung's command, although he wasn't sure whether or not he'd be able to keep to that.

San jolted, a breathy noise leaving his lips as wooyoung stroked his cock, which was already slowly growing harder and harder. 

He could feel himself get even more aroused just from watching the other lick that fleshlight. 

san squirmed when the fleshlight finally made contact with his skin. it was tight, warm and hugged his increasingly hard cock deliciously.

Hearing wooyoung's warning again, he closed his eyes, his brows knitting together, trying to fight against the pleasure he was feeling

♡  
Wooyoung licked his lips and watched the man struggle. In wooyoung's opinion Cock rings were too easy- obviously the person can't cum, but leaving it up to their own strength to hold back excited him. He felt so in control and they were so weak under him.

Wooyoung sped up. He twisted his wrist and squeezed tighter on the handle. The toy made wet sloppy noises as he went on, but what san didn't know was that it could vibrate. Wooyoung tried to hold back a grin when he finally pushed the button at the side. The toy vibrated vigorously, making his hand buzz. He gazed at san and raised his brows teasingly.

☆  
San let out a grunt, his hips buck from the intensity of the vibrating. His fists ball up, his eyes shut tight, and teeth clenched behind his lips. He could already feel himself needing to cum really bad, he didn't know how much longer he could hold on for. He opened his eyes just slightly seeing wooyoung's teasing gaze- God he was so gone. 

"I-I don't think I can..hold it-" he muttered out, trying as hard as he could to keep his cum from spilling out of his throbbing cock

♡  
Wooyoung hated the fact that the other man's plea made him a little soft, he's done this a thousand times but san just looked so perfect to deny. Wooyoung turned the device up to its highest speed and pumped him diligently, watching as he thrusted up into the toy. 'He's a first timer,' wooyoung thought. 'I'll give him a chance just this once.'

Wooyoung stopped pumping and held the toy in place.

"Cum then...finish yourself off sannie" he huffed in annoyance. he low-key wanted to see what face he'd make as he came...shit, he was getting a little hard at the thought honestly.

☆  
When wooyoung Turned the vibration up more, san thought he was Gonna go crazy he was barely holding on now. When wooyoung told him he could finally cum, san felt unsure but he couldn't hold back now. He let out into the toy, his back arching, his eyes closed and his brows relaxing as he moaned out subconsciously before relaxing back down against the table with his breathing heavy and rigid.

♡  
" Pathetic, I played with men who could last for half an hour....but don't worry, you'll make up for my disappointment soon enough." Wooyoung muttered purposely wanting to shame the boy. 

He set the toy down and went to the corners of the table to uncuff san.

"Get up. Go over there by those ropes. Don't make me wait" wooyoung snapped, pointing at some ropes that hung from a fixture on the ceiling. Meanwhile wooyoung rummaged through the box and took out his favourite whip.

☆  
San felt embarrassment flush over him from what wooyoung said. He sounded angry, and he didn't mean to disappoint the other although he also knew that this was all part of his job. When wooyoung unbuckled him, he got up a bit weakly and made his way towards the ropes.

♡  
Wooyoung walks over to the ropes and tugged them down. He grabbed sans wrists and tied the rope around them. He tugged on the rope again and the pulleys raised it up leaving sans arms together high above his head, and his leaving him borderline dangling- only his tippy toes were on the ground. On the wall in front of them there was a red satin curtain which wooyoung pulled away to reveal a huge beautiful mirror with a fancy frame.

He picked up a small yellow ball gag and pushed it in the other's mouth. He gave the sphere a tiny kiss before turning away.

"I want you to watch yourself crumble..." wooyoung sneered. He picked up the whip and circled him slowly, not doing anything... just taking in the sight before him. San looked too good. Wooyoung liked to keep work and personal interest separated but san was really testing that to the fullest tonight. He never felt so aroused by a client before...his pants grew even tighter.

Wooyoung stopped his little walk behind san. He pressed the whip against the boys back and slid it up and down letting him get a good feel for it.

He finally raised his whip and cracked it down on san's shoulder. Wooyoung's blood pumped faster, it was exhilarating.

☆  
San let out a deep breath when wooyoung started tying his wrists and raised them over his head. He stared at the mirror feeling pretty pathetic. He never stared at his body for so long like this, but now it was right there in front of his face mocking him.

When wooyoung shoved the gag in his mouth and kissed it san's heart almost stopped.The gag was really uncomfortable, that was the point after all. But the way wooyoung kissed it made his face heat up. He wondered if this was even doing anything to the other man? or if he just felt nothing and was simply doing his job, nothing more. 

He snapped out of his thoughts at the sudden touch of the whip sliding up his back. 

He could hear his heart beat in his ear pumping in anticipation,until finally the other hit him with it making san jolt in his restraints. A muffled scream of pain leaving his gagged mouth.

♡  
Wooyoung drew the whip back and lashed the boy again diagonal across his back. It left a pretty red mark. He walked around to san's left and whipped him there. He went quicker moving from side to side quickly, distributing lashes evenly on the man's body. 

He moved back behind him and wrapped his arms lovingly around poor shaking san. He props his chin on san's shoulder and smiles mockingly at the two of them in the mirror.

" look at you sannie you're getting so pretty with marks....but I'm growing rather bored with this whip..." he purred as he stroked san's abused skin. He stepped away and dug through the box. He took out a little taser and tuned it on. It was a legal low watt taser for self defense nothing too extreme in wooyoung's mind. The taser crackled in his hand and he once again strolls around the beaten man to create suspense.

Without warning wooyoung lunged at him from the side sending electricity through the man's body.

☆  
With every whip san kept jolting muffled groans and cries leaving his lips. The gag made it hard to breathe, he felt like he was going to pass out from both pain and pleasure.

His body throbbed in pain from the lashes. He could barely keep his eyes open, his head hung low as he turned his gaze to the mirror while wooyoung placed his chin on his shoulder, hissing a bit as the male touched his hurt skin. 

When san registered the sound of the taser, fear grew within him and the fact that wooyoung was walking around him. The fact that it was hard to gauge when he'd strike him with it made things worse. 

When the taser finally touched his skin he let out a loud cry of pain, his eyes welled up with tears. It hurt like hell. somehow the fact that this gorgeous man had total control over him like this and was able to make him submit like this was turning him on beyond belief. All this pain he's enduring only made him think about how great it'd be if he could turn the tables. he would just pin wooyoung down and fuck him till he couldn't take it anymore for humiliating him like this.

♡  
Wooyoung tased his thigh this time watching the muscles contract at the impact. He went for those pretty pink nipples that have been taunting him all night and tazed them too. when he looked up and saw san's sweaty skin littered with bruises, eyes welled with tears, and mouth dribble with saliva. That was it. This was entirely too much...this man had the audacity to look that hot as he was playing with him? Wooyoung was done. He needed him now. He unbuckled the gag and tossed it away.

"Fuck- you're driving me crazy I can't stand it anymore" wooyoung half yelled in absolute frustration. He slammed his plump lips into san's and kissed away. He was reckless. He left no corner of san's mouth untouched. He bit down on san's bottom lip and tugged.

Wooyoung stood with his crotch flush against one of san's legs, he bucked his hips vigorously trying to bring some relief to the hard on he's been edging for the longest time all night. At this point wooyoung had broken his very own rules stated on his forms, the first one on his list in fact. "No kissing" but how could he resist lips almost as soft and sweet like this?....

"shit sannie... what are you doing to me....i want you so bad" said wooyoung between breathy moans.

☆  
San was confused when wooyoung suddenly took the gag off and yelled at him in distress.

Before he could even think to respond the others lips were on his own. San could barely kiss back even though he tried. Wooyoung was vigorous- attacking his mouth really hard. 

San could feel his cock grow harder as the male grinds his bulge against his own. a hungry moan leaves his lips between the kiss, God he needed to touch him so bad. 

"U-Undo the restraints...Let me touch you, please." He spoke softly, trying to catch his breath

♡  
Wooyoung almost forgot about san's position. He blinked up at sans restraints and pulled them off as fast as he could. He stood back and zipped his pants down, dropping them to the floor and finally giving his pained erection some ease. Ironically It was now wooyoung's turn to feel humiliated because he was wearing lace panties...they were never meant to be seen on purpose, he solely wore them when he was working to feel sexy and confident. But now it turned out to be a happy accident, he knew he was pretty so he didn't mind them being on display for the man responsible for making him give in.

Wooyoung grabbed san's wrist and pulled him to the bed. He kneels on the edge of the bed on his hands and knees and stares back at the man standing behind him.

" take what you need baby...I want it...dont you dare fucking hold back" wooyoung whined wiggling his butt a bit at the man.

☆  
San was in disbelief of everything that just transpired. He didn't question it any further though. His mindset was flipped like a switch, he wanted to be in control now.

Wooyoung looked beautiful in his lace panties- and now he was being so needy for him. San's blood was pumping loudly, He stood at the edge of the bed and tugs at the panties.

"...such a pretty ass wooyoung...you want me to fuck it hm?"

Wooyoung whines and bucks his hips backwards so his cheeks meet sans cock.

"Mmmyeah...I wanna feel it sannie…

"But do you deserve it? You've been so nasty to me all night" san spanks his right cheek.

♡  
Wooyoung only nods and bucks back again. 

"sannie please...I want your cock...I'll be so good for you" wooyoung whined. He never thought he'd become so submissive towards the man. Being a switch had its perks here and there, he felt even more stimulated than usual because he hasn't bottomed in a while. All he could think about is how great it'd feel to have san mess him up.

☆  
The sounds that escaped wooyoung's mouth made san harder, especially how the other was desperately begging for him.. 

♡  
" fuck me raw...I like it rough" wooyoung begged. Just like his clients, wooyoung craved a little pain too. He wanted to feel the burn of his hole being stretched without prep. He knew san's cock would tear him up nice and well. Just the thought of it almost made him cum on the spot. His mind went dizzy as he spread his ass cheeks showing off his pretty panties some more.

San smacks wooyoung's hands away and grabs his ass all for himself. As much as he wanted to comply with wooyoung's wishes for no lube, he'd rather not hurt his own cock in the process. So instead he licks his palm and strokes himself, getting it nice and somewhat wet. He presses the head against wooyoung's hole and pauses.

"Beg" 

"Please? I'm so sorry sannie...I've been so bad...you can fuck me open...use me all you want..please?" 

Wooyoung sounded like he was on the verge of tears. 

"That's more like it...you'll answer to me now sweetheart" said san darkly. He shoved his length in one go, drawing out a scream from the other. Good thing this was taking place in wooyoung's basement, who knows what the neighbors would think.

Wooyoung went limp on the bed. His limbs gave out and barely supported his body properly. San spanks wooyoung's thigh.

"Back in position. Who said you could take it easy? You were so strong minutes ago...does cock really make you this much of a bitch?" San spat. Wooyoung whined and struggled to put strength back into his elbows and knees, getting back into a perfect doggy style position for the man. 

"Sorry…'msorr- ahhh~"

Wooyoung's plea gets caught in his throat when san starts to pound into him. San winched a bit at the slight pain due to the lack of moisture down there. He simply lets a glob of spit drop from his mouth onto his cock as it moved viscously in and out of wooyoung's hole.

"Ah,ah...oh my God...mmm you're so good" wooyoung mewls. His knuckles were white from gripping the black satin sheets that adorned the bed. He was sweating like crazy and his hair stuck to his forehead. He leans down so his chest was against the bed. He turns his head to the side to catch a glimpse of san going at it behind him. It looks like he's also becoming quite a mess himself. His jaw was clenched, his breaths were short yet heavy and his gaze burned a hole through wooyoung's very being. Fuck...just who is this man? Wooyoung never felt this turned on in forever.

Wooyoung sees a hand snake it's way to his mouth, he opens up obediently and takes in the thumb that was more or less shoved in there forcibly. He moaned and sucked on it, swirling his tongue around it, giving it open mouthed licks and just straight up slobbered on it like it was the last thing that would ever be in his mouth. it wasn't enough, he needs something bigger...something to choke on and leave him breathless.

"Sucking on it like a little slut huh? That desperate for something in your mouth...you Wish it was my cock huh? Maybe if you're good I'll give you a taste...would you like that sweetheart?"

Wooyoung nods his head. He swears he almost came at that statement, what wouldn't he give to have that thick pulsating cock in his mouth right this second?

"W-wanna see you cum...please...can I?" 

San's dark gaze intensifies at wooyoung's request. He wants to deny the man as even more payback for the blissful assault earlier, but he had to admit….he really did want to mess up that pretty face. san pulls out and spanks wooyoung again. Wooyoung moans and falls on his tummy. He doesn't have time to think before his body is flipped over aggressively. His thighs are grabbed and pushed up, making his knees press against his chest. What kills him is san's sinful eyes staring at his exposed, raw fucked out twitching hole. The man was taking in every last detail of his naked body, he hides his face in shame with his arm. 

"Sannie come on…more..." 

"Then look at me and say it"

Wooyoung shakes his head no and tucks himself deeper in his arm

"Don't look at me like that...just fuck me"

Wooyoung is shocked to feel his arm removed and pinned above him by one of sans hands. 

"So You're a shy boy now? You're the one who wanted to see me...and now you hide? Too embarrassed to show me your little hole up front?"

Wooyoung doesn't answer, he just whimpers and slams his eyes shut. San however puts wooyoung's legs around his waist and leans down, pressing their chests together. He rests his head in the crook of wooyoung's neck and puts his mouth right up against his ear.

"Well that's too bad...whether you like it or not I'm gonna make you scream and stare at your pretty face and hole as you lose your mind sweetheart…" 

With that san slams in again.

He leaned down pressing his lips against the other, sticking his tounge into wooyoung's mouth, dominating it.

He detached his lips from the others, starting to kiss his neck and sucking and biting marks into his perfect skin. He didn't care if it wasn't allowed- wooyoung was all his right now.

Wooyoung wrapped his hands around san's shoulders desperately. He threw his head back and bit his lip trying to suppress a moan. He never expected the other to be that good with his mouth, he loved every second of it. 

Wooyoung's hands moved from his shoulders and gripped the others hair tightly. San tore the hands off his hair and sat up on his knees.

"None of that, take it like the cockslut you are" san sneers. 

Wooyoung feels helpless under sans wrath. He feels so small and so controlled. His cock is leaking so much now, he doesn't dare touch it. He knows he'll be punished...he just wants to be good, that's what he promised. So instead he settles for grabbing the sheets under him again for comfort. 

"Y-you're so tight...just for me yeah?" san muttered out breathily, as he pushed himself in and out aggressively, holding wooyoung's tiny waist tightly to Anchor himself. 

San's voice was so deep the way the praise slid off his tongue made wooyoung tingle, he could listen to it all night.

Wooyoung raised his hips up, making san's cock hit his prostate. He screamed out.

"mmpph fuck.. faster..ah....right there" wooyoung's voice cracks and trembles embarrassingly but he doesn't care anymore.

San grins, there it is...He got what he wanted. He looks down at the masterpiece under him. Wooyoung's hair was a mess, his eyes were heavy with lust and his mouth hung open spilling nonsensical half sentences and moans. He removes a hand from wooyoung's hip...yeah- that's going to bruise nicely. He wrapped his hand around wooyoung's cock and pumped.

"That's it...cum for me, be a good boy" san groans. His own muscles were starting to tense up too, he wanted to relieve himself soon. Wooyoung's eyes roll back when he screams san's name, his legs wrap even tighter around san's waist keeping the taller man's tip snug against his prostate as he came all over sans fist. 

San keeps pounding in wooyoung's spent body until he's close to his limit too. He pulls out and crawls up to straddle wooyoung's shoulders. He gets a handful of his hair with one hand, and shoves his cock in his gaping mouth with the other. He doesn't hesitate to jerk wooyoung's head back and forth by his hair. He groans at the feeling of wooyoung's wet, warm mouth doing wonders on his length.

"Yeah that's it...fuck...ah..fuck" with that san released in wooyoung's mouth. He grabbed the headboard of the bed for balance and caught his breath, he could barely even think. He swallowed hard and looked down at wooyoung's face. Pretty...He got off him, no need to squish him any longer.

Wooyoung swallows his load and lays there trying to get over the after shocks. He couldn't deny that san really did a number on him, he'll probably thank him in the form of a lazy early morning blowjob when they wake up.....He also took a mental note to call mingi later and tell him he brought him the best client he's ever had.

They laid in silence. The only sound that filled the room was their heavy ragged breathing. It was a wild fucking night. Wooyoung didn't even know where to start, there was too much to say. should he apologize? It was his fault this all went south after all. Should he address the fact that everything on the waivers were ignored? Congratulate the boy for making it through the session? Thank him for the amazing sex?...for now the only thing that could come out of his mouth was:

" I-i want to try this again...but under normal circumstances. uhh....how about brunch tomorrow, would you be down?" Said wooyoung with a smirk. San let out a breathy chuckle.

"I guess so...I'd really like that" 

The two laid there and made small talk mostly about wooyoung's career, it seemed to interest san. Soon enough the two fell in each other's arms and drifted into a sweet slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> OK...thanks for reading. Oh and just an update on my series...um...I think it's done tbh. I wanted it to have an open ending anyways. I was supposed to add a seongjoong part but then I got stuck then I started like 2 woosan things and got stuck cuz I'm not even a writer *I'm in art school* HOWEVER- if I feel like writing again perhaps I'll add sum parts to it! Thanks again bye~♡


End file.
